Réquiem por lo que podría haber sido TRADUCIDA
by SaV21
Summary: Sam recibe la carta de notificación de admisión de Stanford, solo que no dice lo que esperaba. Lo que él esperaba que fuera. Pre-serie AU. TRADUCIDA


hola, traigo otra traducción de Supernatural, otra ves de la misma autora que muy amablemente me dio su permiso para traducir la historia para ustedes. si quieren leer más de las maravillas que escribe, entren en su perfil que deje mas abajo.

La historia que traduzco no es mia, obviamente. Sólo la comparto para que tengan la oportunidad de maravillarse como yo lo he hecho.

Si encuentran algun error, pido disculpas. Desde el celular es medio complicado.

La historia original es de Mango Marbles https/m./u/3683056/

La historia original la encuentran aquí https/m./s/12487142/1/Requiem-for-What-Could-Have-Been

Muy amablemente me ha dado su permiso para traducirla asique muchas gracias, he tenido que cambiar algunas palabras para que se pueda leer, sin más los dejo.

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Supernatural.

Advertencia: tristeza. Pensamientos tristes

* * *

Réquiem por lo que podría haber sido

" Lamentamos informarle que ..."

Sam se frota los ojos y lee la carta de nuevo, pero las palabras no han cambiado.

" Querido Samuel Winchester, Lamentamos informarle que no podemos ofrecerle la admisión a la Universidad de Stanford. El número limitado de espacios que tenemos ya no están disponibles y los increíbles talentos de todos los solicitantes, hechos ..."

Así que esto es todo. Su oportunidad de salir: se ha ido. Las universidades a las que se postuló no lo quieren, y no puede culparlas. Él tampoco lo querría. Una de sus cartas de recomendación tenía mal escrito su nombre. Nunca se quedaron en una ciudad el tiempo suficiente para que los maestros lo conocieran, por lo que las letras sonaban como escritas por extraños.

Y en cierto modo, pensó Sam, lo eran.

Recibir su carta de notificación fue un día que había estado esperando durante meses, un día que esperaba incluso antes de presentar la solicitud. Su oportunidad de finalmente perseguir la normalidad y dejar atrás una vida que nunca le gustó. Solo que, nunca esperó que la carta de admisión le negara la admisión.

Repliega la letra a lo largo de sus pliegues perfectos y la mete en el fondo de su bolsa con los dedos entumecidos. Se acuesta y mira al techo, ya no siente la necesidad de moverse. Tener todas sus esperanzas y sueños drenados de él en un solo momento lo deja agotado, y se alegra de tener el "hogar" para él solo. Tal vez, Papá y Dean están terminando una cacería, estarán ausentes por uno o dos días más. Se quedó atrás, porque incluso si su padre había mezclado las prioridades, todavía le importa que sus hijos reciban un diploma de escuela secundaria.

Solo que Sam esperaba agregar un diploma universitario a su educación. O eso creyó.

Se pasa la mano por la cara y se ríe para sí mismo. Debería haberlo visto venir. Es estúpido pensar que una universidad lo querría. Es estúpido pensar que podría ser rescatado de una vida que resiente.

Las luces parecen más débiles, de alguna manera, ensombrecidas por su dolor, si eso es lo que siente en medio del vacío que lo traga desde adentro. Se esta ahogando. Si cierra los ojos, podría fingir que todo es solo un sueño. Se despertará y la verdadera carta llegará por correo, la que le ofrece una forma de salir antes de que lo maten en una búsqueda de venganza que no es suya.

Tal vez debería quemar la carta. Convertirlo en cenizas de la forma en que convirtió su futuro en polvo, porque ahora es la única forma en que se irá del mundo. En una pira en llamas.

Ya no tiene sentido. Deja que la televisión permanezca encendida y transmita programas monótonos para la ilusión de no estar solo, pero nunca se ha sentido más solo en su vida que en la actualidad.

Falta un pedazo de él, que se lo quita una sola letra en un momento. Pero se pregunta si alguna vez tuvo esa pieza para empezar. Se pregunta si siempre ha estado incompleto y si siempre será así.

Piensa en los otros niños de su edad, los que recibieron una carta con un mensaje diferente. Los que viven en casas reales con padres que tienen trabajos estables y siempre llegan a casa a tiempo para una cena familiar que no se calienta con una lata o una caja. Los que tienen padres que los animaron a postularse a la universidad. Los que tuvieron una oportunidad en primer lugar.

Sam tiene ... Dean? Tal vez. Pero Dean tiene a papá y Dean tiene caza, y Sam ya no tiene a Dean. Está bastante seguro de que nunca tuvo a papá, el hombre tiene otras prioridades.

Así que, se queda sin nada. Nada más que pedazos rotos de un sueño delirante casi olvidado en el fondo de su bolsa.

Papá y Dean regresan uno o dos días después (no está siguiendo la hora), y no se ha movido mucho en su ausencia. A veces, pone las yemas de los dedos sobre el punto del pulso en su cuello para comprobar si todavía está vivo, y se siente al borde de la decepción cada vez que recibe su respuesta.

Sin embargo, están cansados, por lo que no le prestan mucha atención. Se limpian y discuten un poco la caza. Luego, se van a la cama y Sam se queda en la oscuridad para mirar al techo, escuchando su suave respiración y sabiendo que no pertenece a esa escena.

* * *

¿Puede alguien desaparecer completamente como para no haber existido en primer lugar? Cual es el secreto, El significado para todo, si hay uno.

Dean se despierta ante él, y no es hasta que lo despiertan que se da cuenta de que estaba dormido en primer lugar.

"Sam. Sammy", dice Dean. "No es como si durmieras en un día escolar. Siempre me sacas el culo de la cama para que llegues a tiempo. ¿Te sientes bien?"

"En realidad no", dice Sam.

Dean frunce el ceño y mira a Sam, sospechosamente. Como si estuviera tratando de encontrar algo, pero todo lo que Sam siente es nada.

"Bueno, nos iremos pronto de todos modos", dice Dean. "No es necesario que vuelvas a la escuela. Simplemente te inscribiremos en la próxima ciudad".

Sam no dice nada y se da vuelta para estar frente a la pared. Dean no hace más preguntas. Las luces se mantienen apagadas y las sombras cerradas. Lo que sea que Dean y papá pasen el día haciendo, lo hacen en la oscuridad.

* * *

Las picaduras de rechazo, son como las miradas decepcionadas y silenciosas de su padre, después de arruinar una cacería. Las preguntas no formuladas. ¿Por qué no le gusta a Dean? ¿Por qué no puede ser mejor?

Dean lo lleva a la escuela cada mañana en su nueva ciudad, una pequeña ciudad. El tipo donde todos conocen a todos y automáticamente no pertenecen.

Sam camina hacia las puertas principales, pero solo hasta que oye el rugido del motor del Impala mientras Dean se aleja, se gira para caminar alrededor del edificio de la escuela secundaria y hacia un lago que está a unas cuadras. Su mochila ya no tiene libros, y está casi sorprendido de que Dean no se haya dado cuenta. Su hermano le cree todos los días cuando dice que no tiene ninguna tarea, por eso se limita a quedarse solo en lugar de rodearse de libros y cuadernos abiertos.

El paseo hasta el lago es casi agradable. La paz que siente es lo máximo que ha sentido desde que leyó su carta de Stanford, la que ha memorizado palabra por palabra. El que se está debilitando en los pliegues, a lo largo del cual se ha replegado una y otra vez. Cada lectura le roba otra parte de él, dejándolo vacío.

Hay un cuchillo en su bolsa, un cambio de ropa y no mucho más. Algunos días, se sienta en el lago y piensa en el cuchillo. Él no lo agarra. Casi le da miedo tocarlo. No se trata de lastimarse o ir más allá de eso. Ya está muerto por dentro, y no tiene la energía para abrir su bolsa.

Piensa en el cambio de ropa en su bolso. Tal vez debería simplemente irse, ese era el plan original después de todo. Correr hacia Stanford en busca de una vida que no lo haga sentir como los fantasmas que cazan. Pero no tiene a dónde ir porque nadie más lo quiere. Pasa el resto del día preguntándose si incluso Dean y papá lo quieren, o si, en el fondo, no lo quieren más que las universidades. Si todo lo que hacen por él es por obligación y nada más.

Él camina a casa cuando piensa que el sol se ha hundido lo suficiente en el cielo como para que la escuela haya terminado su día. A veces, alguien más está en la habitación del motel. Por lo general, tiene la habitación para él solo.

Dean regresa un par de horas después de Sam, quien continúa su rutina diaria acostado en la cama más alejada y mirando el techo y las paredes, pero sin ver nada de nada. Dean tiene una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, y le guiña un ojo a Sam cuando se da cuenta de que está siendo observado.

"No sé por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo aquí, Sammy. Para un pueblo pequeño, hay muchas chicas guapas que quieren pasar el tiempo con un hombre al que no han conocido toda su vida", dice. Él toma su lugar en la otra cama, de nuevo contra la cabecera y el control remoto en su mano. "Hombre, me encanta éste lugar".

El resplandor del entusiasmo de Dean por la vida duele, y Sam se siente más bajo que él. Se vuelve para alejarse de Dean, acosado por el repentino temor de que se libere de la felicidad de su hermano en un intento inútil de ahuyentar el vacío. Tiene miedo de que su sola presencia sea suficiente para dejar a Dean sintiéndose igual de vacío.

Él no puede hacerle eso a su hermano. No puede dejar que la oscuridad que lo envuelve envenene su luz. No es justo.

Es que no es justo.

"¿Mal día en la escuela?" Dean pregunta, su tono ahora sombrío. Preocupado.

"Algo así", dice Sam. No tiene el corazón para decirle a Dean que todos los días son malos porque todavía respira. Porque no puede quedarse dormido. Para siempre.

"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

"Realmente no."

Dean lo deja ser, y se siente tan contento como puede estar en el silencio. Al principio, la soledad lo sofocó. Ahora, él encuentra seguridad en ello.

* * *

John entra en la habitación. "¿Qué demonios, Sam?" él pide.

Sam se sienta y se enfrenta a su padre, que tiene la rabia escrita en su rostro. Dean mira entre los dos, preparado y listo para intervenir, pero no está seguro de si debería o no.

"¿Qué?" Sam pregunta.

En todo caso, la pregunta hace que John se vea más enojado. Como si Sam debería saber de qué está hablando, pero ahora él solo sabe algunas cosas con certeza. Así, el mundo está compuesto solo de tonos grises y todo el color ha ido a otra persona, nunca a él.

"¿Por qué demonios recibo llamadas de la escuela secundaria para pedir una confirmación sobre cuándo comenzarás a asistir porque aparentemente no te has presentado ni un solo día?"

Ahora, Dean se ve sorprendido y confundido, y ambos lo miran fijamente.

"¿Por qué importa si voy a la escuela?" Sam pregunta. "¿Cuál es el punto de hacerlo?"

"Vas a obtener tu título, Sam", dijo John.

" ¿Qué sentido tiene? " Pregunta. "¿Qué voy a hacer con un título de secundaria?"

John y Dean parecen no tener una respuesta para darle. Entonces, en su aturdido silencio, Sam saca su carta de Stanford del fondo de su bolsa y se la da a John.

"¿Cuál es el punto tenerlo?" Sam pregunta de nuevo. "¿Por qué obtener un título si no voy a hacer nada con eso?"

Sale de la habitación del motel con la carta aún en manos de John. Dean lo llama al principio, pero nadie lo sigue.

* * *

"Es por eso que pasas tanto tiempo solo ... tirado allí, ¿no es así?" Dean pregunta, casi una semana después. Ya no deja a Sam fuera de su vista.

Él se encoge de hombros.

"Querías irte."

"No tengo a dónde ir".

"Pero tú, tratabas de irte", dice Dean.

"Sí."

"¿Por qué?"

Sam tomó una respiración profunda y lenta. "No puedo hacer esto, Dean. No soy un cazador".

"Seguro que lo eres."

"No. No soy como tú y papá. Cada vez que matamos algo, siento que soy el que muere".

"Sammy ..."

"He terminado de hablar de esto".

Dean intenta iniciar la conversación unas cuantas veces más después de eso, pero se detiene cuando Sam se niega a responder.

* * *

Es una caza de fantasmas que los empuja a reconocer en qué medida se ha convertido un trozo de papel. Bueno, termina en una posesión fantasma.

Las extremidades de Sam no son las suyas, y la desconexión de la vida que sentía antes se amplifica. Cuando habla, es su voz, pero no sus palabras. Sabía en el momento en que estaba poseído, el sentimiento de invasión. La sensación de que hay algo debajo de su piel que no puede salir.

Pero él nunca lucha. Deja que el fantasma tome los movimientos que requieren demasiado esfuerzo para que lo haga solo. Está casi feliz de dejar que otra persona tome el control de su vida, porque está demasiado perdido para saber dónde ir solo.

Hace frío, pero él piensa que podría no merecer calor. El viento sopla a su alrededor, casi lo empuja hacia adelante, y oye voces familiares que se escuchan en él. Llamando por él.

Se acerca al borde, sin saber si los movimientos son los del fantasma o los suyos. El agua se estrella contra el fondo del acantilado, y él no cree que la caída sea lo suficientemente alta como para matarlo. No a menos que aterrice en las rocas con púas lo suficientemente altas como para sobresalir de la superficie del agua. Con el número de ellos, piensa que es muy probable que se produzca una muerte o una lesión grave por una caída.

Él simplemente no puede preocuparse por eso.

Da un paso más, un tirón en la parte de atrás de su camisa hace que se dé la vuelta. Pero el agarre no se sostiene y su pie precario lo deja mirando a cámara lenta mientras la cara de Dean palidece y se horroriza. Su mano está alcanzando a Sam y su boca está abierta de par en par en un grito que Sam no escucha.

Solía tener miedo de caer desde las alturas, pero siempre pensó que sería diferente.

Solo hay oscuridad.

* * *

Los ojos de Sam se abren a pesar del peso de sus párpados. La cara de Dean se enfoca por encima de él, el agua gotea del cabello que generalmente sobresale. Sus ojos son rojos y habla en tono frenético.

"Vas a estar bien, Sammy. Sacamos a ese bastardo. Papá quemó sus huesos, ¿de acuerdo?" Dean dice. "Papá está recibiendo ayuda. Vamos a arreglarte todo, ¿de acuerdo? Vamos a arreglar todo. Voy a arreglarte. Me encargaré de todo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo. De acuerdo, Sammy? ¿Me escuchas? Todo va a estar bien. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí ".

Sam descubre que no puede moverse, le duele cuando lo intenta. Pero el dolor es lo primero que se siente real en tanto tiempo, que casi lo recibe.

Dean continúa su flujo absurdo de promesas para arreglar las cosas que se rompen más allá de la reparación. Sam vuelve a cerrar los ojos y quiere creerle a Dean. Quiere creer que puede haber algo bueno otra vez.

Pero no ha estado bien desde el momento en que abrió una carta dirigida a él desde la Universidad de Stanford.

" Lamentamos informarle que ..."

* * *

Nota del autor: Si se siente deprimido o deprimido, hable con alguien. Está bien no estar bien, pero no tienes que pasar por nada solo. La gente está dispuesta a ayudar, incluso si no siempre se siente así.

Por favor, deje un comentario. Esto es algo que estoy dejando tentativamente completo por ahora. Si hay interés, podría volver y revisarlo en el futuro.


End file.
